


Winchester's Godly Surprise

by IudexInfernalis, Krystalstar22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IudexInfernalis/pseuds/IudexInfernalis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: Just a fun little Roleplay in progress with my friend. hopefully you all enjoy it.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Chuck Shurley/John Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester are in a small town that has been affected by Amara's smoke. They are trying to save as many people as possible.. until things finally start clearing up. God had saved them. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking between the glowing samulet and what looked to be Chuck helping a woman up. He sighs. “Why am I not surprised...” he mutters, walking closer to the man in question. 

Krystal meanwhile was stuck in court. She had wanted to go with Sam hunting, but her duties as queen had prevented that. She tossed her long blue hair as she listened to her boring advisors, thinking about Sam. The fae had been crushing on the taller Winchester since they met on that LARPing case. Someone had been using her spell, and she’d wanted to find out who.

Chuck looked up at the Winchester approaching him. The damage done from his sister had been difficult to deal with and now he had that annoyance to deal with. "Not surprised?" he asked, a bit disbelievingly. "I would have thought that I got more of an element of surprise."

Sam slowly got up again and joined his brother. "Yeah, I'm pretty surprised."

Dean shrugs. “I ain’t as dumb as I am pretty, chuck. I always had a hunch about you. Hell, I’m not even that detailed about remembering my sexual conquests.” He snorts a laugh, hands in his pockets. Even as emotionally stunted as he is, he could change his emotions pretty quickly. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. “We should probably talk.”

Krystal tapped her painted blue fingernails on the table. She tried to look as interested as possible, but it was so hard when her mind was dimensions away. She sighs softly, yawning. Court always made her tired. She could not wait to leave.

"Yes, I agree." Chuck said and they were at the bunker a moment later. He said down in one of the chairs and leaned back. "Alright, kids, sit down. Let's talk."

Sam grimaced when they suddenly changed location. "I have so many questions, I don't even know how to start."

Dean walked over. He frowns softly. “ yeah, okay. But We have to save Cas too.” He sat near Sam, looking deep in thought. He didn’t want Cas to suffer, even if Lucifer was currently in charge. He could admit that he thought no one deserved what Amara was probably doing to them. 

Krystal sighs softly. Court was finally over. She gathered her next courting gift for Sam.. a very large trunk of hand made by here fae charmed weapons, and zapped to the bunker, setting them in Sam’s room.

Chuck sighed. "Well, we can bring him here." he said and though about it. "Getting Lucifer out of him might be more difficult than that." He explained.

Sam grit his teeth. "And what were you doing while all of this happened, huh? Relax? Wait? Party?"

Chuck sighed. "You were very capable at handling it yourself."

Dean frowned. “How exactly were we able to handle god’s freaking older sister, chuck?!” He was starting to get irritated, and the long ago made seal on his powers was starting to snap. The angrier he got, the quicker it faded. “Then help us rescue Cas.” He crossed his arms.

"Calm down, Dean. You locked Lucifer and Michael up. You managed all of it on your own. No reason for me to step in." Chuck told him with a shrug. "Rescuing Cas is more difficult than you think."

Sam pushed away from the wall. "I don’t want to hear another word." he went to his room and slammed the door. He saw the package on the bed and took it, opening it. They looked like weapons from the fae. Probably Krystal. It calmed him a bit and he smiled slightly.

Dean frowns. “I can be the distraction. You and Sammy. Can grab Cas while she’s distracted. Doesn’t seem to complicated to me.” He crossed his arms, glaring at chuck. His daddy issues were definitely showing through, projecting all his anger at the situation at chuck. He pushed out of his chair, growling and going to punch chuck in his frustration, floored when instead of a landed punch, power came from his hand and he knocked chuck into the wall hard enough to knock him out for a few minutes. “Holy shit.. how did I do that..” his power was back

Chuck had opened his mouth, not expecting the punch to hurt at all when he was suddenly thrown back into the wall. "Ugh...." He needed a moment, even when he woke up, and then he straightened himself. "How? I thought I made sure the seals would hold." he murmured to himself as he looked at Dean.

Dean blinks, crossing his arms. He heard him, as his enhanced hearing as a god was setting in. “What seals? Chuck, what are you talking about.” He looked a mixture of really confused and pissed.

"Oh me... Well..." Chuck leaned back against the wall. He looked up at Dean... at his son. "You kind of had powers before. You just didn't know. Genetically."

Dean raised an eyebrow and he looked all to much like John Winchester in that moment. “Now how in the hell have I always had powers? I’m no angel or anything.”

Chuck leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, you remind me so much of him." he murmured. "You know, as God I can take any form I want, of course. Even female ones. Like the one of Mary Winchester."

Dean blinks softly. “Are you telling me that you’re my mother?! Sammy!! Get back in here!!!” He calls out, flabbergasted

"I mean... Yes?" Chuck said quietly. Sam sighed and laid the carefully crafted weapons aside. Then he walked back. "I don’t want to hear it. No matter what he says."

Dean bites his lip. He watches Sam come into the room. He sighs softly. “Sammy.. he’s our mom..”

Sam stared at his brother. "...WHAT?!?" Chuck flinched a bit. "Look, I know it sounds strange-" Sam interrupted Chuck. "Strange is the understatement of the century!"

Dean snickers a bit “more like millennium, Sammy. But yeah.. apparently he was Mary and dad fell for literal god. Oh.. and we have powers. Mine are unlocked.” He explains in a rush.  
IudexInfernalis04/18/2020  
"I... You... He... What?" Sam felt slightly faint. He stepped back and leaned against the wall. "You're saying we are... we are..." Chuck looked sheepish. "Demi-gods. Yes."

Dean shrugs. “I got pissed and knocked him out for a minute. Threw him into the wall.” He points to the indent in the brick where he threw chuck.

Sam took a deep breath. "I'll just... Go back to bed and wake up so this dream is over." he said and Chuck shook his head. "You won't. It's true. I had my share of men and women. You're just my first kids."

Dean nods. “Maybe we should unlock Sammy’s powers too, Chuck?”

Chuck hesitated. "Those are some strong powers to deal with, you know." he said. Sam ran his hand through his hair. "If Dean gets to use them I can too." he said. Chuck grimaced. "How about we seal Dean's powers away again?"

Dean crosses his arms. “No chuck. If we’re gonna fight our aunt, this will be something she will not see coming. It could be the element of surprise we need.”

"...Fine." Chuck murmured and lifted the seal. Sam flinched and stumbled back. He held his head and groaned. "Fuck..."

Dean nods. “It’s a lot, but I think we’re old enough to handle them, chuck.” He went to help Sam.

Chuck looked up at Dean and his lip twitched lightly. "You can call me Mum." he told him.

Dean shrugs. “Alright mom.” He tilts his head and sighs. “That’s weird..”

"I'm so sorry, honey. I know it's a lot." Chuck said in Mary's voice without changing his appearance. Sam shuddered, still needing time to recover.

Dean shudders too. “I think that makes it worse not better, mom...” he laughs nervously

Chuck huffed and fully took on the form of Mary. "Better?" he asked. Sam grit his teeth. "Can someone please wake me up?"

Dean blinks. “I mean mildly?” 

Krystal appears. “Hey ya’ll. Sup?” She blinks a bit as she looks at Sam. “Oh my. You’re like me now.. a demigod..”

"Who are you?" Chuck asked in a very feminine style. Sam had to say, he was a convincing woman. He turned to Krystal. "I mean, apparently? It's complicated."

Krystal nods. “I thought I sensed latent power in you. Now it all makes sense.”

Dean looks at chuck. “This is our fae friend Queen Krystal.” Krystal waves with a mischievous grin

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Friend, huh?" he said as he looked between Krystal and Sam.  
Sam huffed. "And you never said anything?"

Krystal shrugs. “Figured you knew.” 

Dean nods. “Yeah. Friend.”

"How would I know? I told you that I'm a human. Which apparently I'm not." Sam said, still unsettled by the revelation.

Chuck smirked a bit. "You'll see what I mean, honey." he said amused. "You'll see."

Krystal shrugs. “You know the only humans I ever interact with are you and dean and sometimes Steve and bucky if I go to a different dimension.” She didn’t seem t9 worried. 

Dean’s eyes went a little wider as he realized what chuck might be implying. “He her mate?”

Sam blinked. "Who?" He sighed. "Sometimes you're really confusing, you know that?"

"See? You got it. Good boy." Chuck teased. "Just watch how they look at each other."

Krystal chuckles, shrugging. “You like me anyway.” 

Dean rolled his eyes but snickered. “Yeah, Sammy is crushing hard.”

"Who said that?" Sam teased. He hummed. "Also, thanks for the weapons, you know."

"Told you. By the way, you should go save Cas now." Chuck told him, thinking Dean was crushing on Cas.

Krystal smiles softly shyly but genuinely. “You’re welcome, Sam. Anything for you.” She kisses his cheek chastely. 

Dean nods. “Right. But we need to get Amara away from him now. And we need a vessel for Lucifer.”

Sam blushed a bit and smiled. "You're bribing me. I don’t know for what but you're bribing me." he teased.

Chuck sighed. "If you bring him here then I can give him a lasting vessel. Cas need to know though because otherwise we might move them both and the same problem starts in a new body."

Krystal chuckles. “Why would I need to bribe you?” She tilts her head cutely. She had a Cas like way about her sometimes. 

Dean nods softly. Sammy, get ready to go get Cas. I’m gonna go be the distraction.” He disappears to an empty field, praying to amara while buying his powers way down

"I just know you do." Sam said with a grin. He turned to Dean and nodded. "We'll talk later." he told Krystal and followed his brother while cursing about him not telling him the Plan.

Krystal nods, taking in a breath. “Be safe. I’ll go start dinner.” She heads to the kitchen. 

Dean shoots Sam a prayer about his plan as he waited for Amara to appear.

Sam laid back and waited hidden away.  
Amara appeared and looked at Dean. "I see, my brother finally told you about your heritage, my dear nephew. What can I do for you?"

Dean chuckles. “Only cause I blasted him through a wall, not knowing the bind on my powers had snapped.” He smiles faintly. Now that he knew, he was not so terrified of her. Now he had a genuine reason to be with her. He shoots sam the ok to grab Lucifer, taking in a breath. “Well, I mean, I realize you want everything to end, but.. family is important to me, auntie. I feel like we should get to know one another..” 

Krystal started on making Both Sam and Dean’s favorites. “Chuck, any dinner requests?” The fae could be very domestic if given the chance.

"I would have loved to see that." Amara said, cleay amused at the scene that must have happened. "Take Lucifer. It's completely okay." she commented without turning to Sam who had just grabbed him. Sam paused but the moved again after a moment and took Lucifer to the bunker. "I don't just want to end it, Dean. This world is my brother's playground. I just want to take it from him to make it mine. You saw the World, Dean. With your powers you could make it better. You shouldn't believe a word your mother says and go your own way. After all, you're immortal now."

Dean blinks a bit. “I didn’t realize that I guess.” He looked mildly shocked. Being immortal would make hunting so much easier. He relaxed a moment, taking in a breath. His eyes knitted together in concentration as he thought. “He wanted to bind my powers back up. Sammy and I had to convince him to unlock his powers..” he muttered mostly to himself, trying to figure this all out. He bit his lip and sighed softly. He hated that the family that he now knew he had was fighting. His dad wouldn’t have wanted that. Family had always been something Dean treasured. It was why he went to Sammy’s at Stanford all those years ago. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I don’t like that you two are fighting, auntie.. I know you’re mad at him. I don’t blame you for it.. but I just learned I’m related to literal gods.. I just wish you two would make up..” It was clear by his face how much this all bothered him. He may act all tough, but in truth the hardened hunter had a soft heart. Deep down he just wanted the simplest thing. Love.

Krystal was still cooking. She was on to her third pie now.

Amara hummed and walked closer. "Of course he wanted to lock them back up. My brother has a bit of a problem with family matters but we could teach him a lesson. Together." she told him and reached out, caressing Dean's cheek affectionately. "I bet then it will get better but he needs to learn that he can't control everyone. Don't let yourself be fooled by him. He isn't the good guy you think he is. We won't ruin this but don't you think that he should see reason?"

Sam pushed Lucifer in front of Chuck. "Now do something." he demanded. Chuck hummed. "Let me think."

Dean looks at her, leaning slightly into the soft caress. He sighs. ‘Yeah, I think he does need to see that. But at the same time.. it’s kind of surreal, auntie.. it’s now like the reverse of what t was since I was 4, and the whole damn apocalypse was really put into motion. It’s weird.. He’s there and dad’s not... why wasn’t he immortal too? I thought they were mates.. that’s what dad always said. He always called him as such..” he sighs, clearly all really confused by this. He closes his eyes, sighing deeply. He did think his mom needed to be taught a lesson, but he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. He just wanted his family back. He runs a hand through his hair. “I have no idea what to do about all this auntie... is it too much to just want my family?” He looked younger for only a moment, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

Krystal brought some pies out to cool. “Lucifer needs a vessel..”

"He should have been." Amara told him honestly. "Your mother musst have sealed him off too. By all means, your father shouldn't have died." She leaned their foreheads together. "My poor nephew. You just want your family. You want your peace. But your mother ripped you all apart because he's so selfish." Amara could feel how unsettled Dean was. "We need to teach your mother a lesson. I can help you. With a bit of darkness everything is possible."

Sam nodded, agreeing with Krystal. "Maybe his old one. We could give it an upgrade." he said. Chuck nodded. "That might be the best idea." he agreed and let the vessel appear, getting it ready.

Dean leaned into the touch, heartbreak and confusion coming off him in waves. He bites his lip. “Why would he do that, auntie? Didn’t he love dad?” He sounded much younger than he was, sniffling slightly. He didn’t know what was right anymore. All he wanted was the fighting to stop. He sighs. “Because of his stupid plan with the archangel’s.. Sammy got stuck in a cage with Michael and Lucifer for a year..” he muttered, annoyed. 

Krystal watched them curiously. “Should I reach out to Castiel?”

Amara sighed. "I doubt he did. Your mother is... Well, egotistical. He always thought about himself. His fun, his entertainment. What happens to others, well, is usually not something he cares about." she said. "I'm surprised how well you turned out, dear nephew. I'll help you stop it. Have some peace once and for all. But you need to be brave because you nedd my darkness to do it."

Sam turned to her. "You should try. He probably won't be separated from Lucifer on his own. I count on you."

Dean sighs, sounding reserved and resigned. He takes in a breath, eyes sad. “What do you want to do? I don’t want him hurt..” after all, no matter how much he suffered at the hands of his mother.. of chuck.. he still loved him. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. He was always concerned about everyone but himself. He didn’t think he was worth much. 

Krystal nods, kissing his cheek softly. “I’m on it.” She disappears, landing in castiel’s mind room. She raises an eyebrow at it but makes no further comment, preferring to walk toward Castiel. “Cassie?”

"Oh, no, he won't get hurt." Amara promised. "We're going to show him what it really looks like losing your family. You're going to pretend you're on 'my side' now. We're going to make it look like you went dark. I want him to feel what it's like being abandoned by family. I really hope that will finally make him see reason." she explained her plan.

Castiel looked up from his chair and smiled just slightly. "Oh, Hello Krystal. It seems I am thinking about you today. I wish I could ask you how Sam and Dean are doing but you know no more than me, after all."

Dean thought a moment. “Hopefully. but what should I say? Hmm..” he was thinking out loud now, pacing a bit. He wasn’t sure this would work, but he’d try anything if he thought it would bring his family back together. 

Krystal snorted. “I’m actually here, Cas. We’re getting Lucifer out of your vessel Sam and Dean are fine. They had a hell of a surprise though..”

"It's going to be easy." Amara promised. "I can share some darkness with you to make it more convincing. I really hope it works as well as I imagine." She stepped close and rested her hand on Dean's shoulder. "You know, I wish you were my son. I'm so proud of you."

"No, you can leave me here. I need to protect them." Castiel told her, not quite understanding what she meant. "And how would you be in here?"

Dean’s eyes went a little wide at hearing her say she was proud of him. It was obvious he’d never heard it said to him except maybe by Bobby in passing. He nods softly. “Okay. Should I see if Sammy wants to help? He’s. iffy on him also.” He shows her what happened before they came to rescue Casifer.

Krystal snorted. “Cas, I can hop dimensions. You’re really asking me how I can get into your head? It was easy.”

"No, that would be suspicious." Amara said. Then she hummed. "But then again we could tell him and make him play along with it, you are right. You're smart." Maybe they should ask Sam. Have him help... "I mainly need your help though. You're my favorite nephew."

Castiel hummed. "But I want to help them. Is Lucifer not a threat anymore?" Lucifer walked into the mind realm now. "What are you doing here, fae?"

Dean smiles a little at the praise. “It might make it look more convincing if he does play along. I mean.. as long as chuck doesn’t like... read our minds or something.” He shrugs. Having Sam to help might work out well. 

Krystal shook his head. “No, not anymore. You’ll see why when you see Sam.” She turns, seeing Lucifer and raising an eyebrow. “Helping a friend. You, lucifer?”

Amara smirked slightly. "He won't be able to read your mind. I'm giving you part of my darkness to make it look real." It might have corrupted Lucifer but Dean was more powerful than Lucifer. "You really are the kind of nephew one would wish for."

"Hiding from my father because I don't want to meet him. What else?" Lucifer commented dryly. He looked at Castiel. "Don't let her talk you into leaving."

Dean nods. “Okay. You don’t think that it will corrupt me like it did with Lucifer? Though. that was a lock. and you were very angry, I’d imagine.” He looked curious a moment, scratching his chin. He had survived having the mark as a human, so getting some of her darkness now sounded like he’d be okay. He tilted his head. “Did you. always know I was chuck’s son?”

Krystal snorted at Lucifer. “Oh, so you’re being a coward?” She turned to Castiel. “Don’t listen to him. You need to come out so you can have your body back.”

"Dean, you're a demigod. It will only corrupt you if you let it." Amara told him. "But it wouldn't corrupt you in the same way it did as a human. I know you have a different opinion of me because yes, I was very angry, but dark is not the same as evil." She thought for a moment. "I had my suspicion. But through the seal I didn't see it. I would have never hurt you or your brother otherwise. You are family."

Castiel looked in between them. "Father is here?" he asked. Lucifer sighed deeply. "You don't want to see him! He's the worst father ever!"

Dean nods softly. “Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. Got a question though. Why did lucifer corrupt? Was he just more susceptible to your darkness? For the record I never thought you were evil. I was just kind of terrified of you before because you’re literally gods older sister, auntie.” He shrugs a bit, trying to think of a convincing way to look like he’d come to her side. He was thinking very hard and it was cute. “I always had that feeling too. No matter what you did, I never felt like you wanted to hurt either of us,” 

Krystal nods. “He’s in the bunker. Probably eating one of the bacon cheeseburgers I made.” She shrugs a bit.

Amara sighed. "Well, I'm not sure but I think he was troubled and clinging to anything that could give him comfort. Darkness can be comforting and giving confidence. But I've always lived with it. I couldn't tell you what makes it so appealing." She held back a chuckle when Dean started trying to find a plan. "Of course I didn't want to hurt you. Even if you weren't my nephew. I felt a connection to you. Or maybe that was me feeling that we are related. I'm not quite sure."

"I need to see father." Castiel said and got up. Lucifer grabbed his arm. "You will be disappointed, brother. He's no father. He's just a creator who drops you as soon as you don't play by his rules. Don't go. It will hurt."

Dean nods softly. “That makes sense, given that he was cast into a cage shortly after after you were yourself. The mark changed him. Made him violet and easily jealous. That’s why he fell. He saw that humans were flawed and refused to bow to, serve, and love them. He was angry that chuck essentially threw the angels away when he created humans.” He explains. He almost felt bad for Lucifer now. He knew what it was like to have a father who’s never satisfied. Now knowing this though.. knowing he was chucks son too.. he felt more kindred to Lucifer than ever and that scared him a little. 

Krystal snickers. “Lucifer, is that you actually trying to protect your little brother’s feelings? How sweet.” She smirks.

"I understand it." Amara said gently. "Lucifer was a bright young angel but your mother is too controlling for someone like him and too quickly gets bored and chooses a new favorite." He smiled. "You are similar to him in away. But I promise that I will not let you get lost in my darkness."

Lucifer glared at her. "Shut up, tooth-fairy." he snapped. Castiel looked at him. "Brother?"

Dean nods. “Yeah, I definitely see that in both of them. It’s funny though, even before everything, I felt a sort of kinship to lucifer.. maybe this is why. I always found it kind of funny that he was much more like me than Sam, and Sam is supposed to be his true vessel, not me.” He explains, sighing

Krystal made a face at the tooth fairy comment, though she laughed. “You don’t have to hide it lucifer. It’s okay to love your family and not want to see them hurt.”

Amara tilted her head a bit. "Did they say that?" she asked. "Because as far as I know vessels are tied by blood, not by personality. Either archangel could have taken either of you. Your mother probably kept you apart because both of you carry strong emotion inside you and being Lucifer's vessel might have ripped away your seal even sooner." She saw her nephew's thoughtful expression and embraced him for a moment. "Remember, no matter what your mother says, I am proud to have you as my nephew."

"Go lay dollars beneath pillows, blueberry head." Lucifer snapped. He turned to Castiel. "Stay. Right now you have faith towards father but you will lose it." Castiel nodded. "I will stay."

Dean looked over attack her and nodded. “Yes, that’s what all the angels told us.. even Cas... when the apocalypse first started. I still can’t believe that he would want his only two sons to essentially kill each other.. as humans we wouldn’t have survived Michael or Lucifer being killed while inside us.” He sighs softly. This was weighing heavy on him. He leaned up into Amara as she hugged him, looking over at her. He smiles faintly. “Thanks auntie..” 

Krystal raised an eyebrow. “Cassie, don’t you wanna see Dean again? Make sure Amara doesn’t get him on her side?” She was using cas’s worry about dean at all costs to her advantage to coax him out.

"Sadly he is like that. He would have let you all kill each other." Amara said quietly. "I will never understand that. You are amazing, Dean. I really hope we can teach him a lesson." She pulled back slightly to look at him. "Now we should make our plan because I'm sure he will send Sam after you in a moment."

Lucifer glared at her. "Go bite some fairy dust." he told her. Castiel grimaced. "Amara might get Dean on his side. He is similar to Lucifer. If the darkness..." He trailed off. Dean would be lost. Lucifer huffed. "Amara is not nearly as bad as father."

Chuck turned to Sam. "Dean has been gone for a while. You should check on him."

Dean nods softly. “I know. That’s what frustrates me about him.” At her next comment, he nods. “What did you have in mind, auntie? Also, are we going to include Sam in this or no? If he’s coming to check on me, it may be easier to let him in on the plan.” He looks deep in thought. 

Krystal nods. “Exactly, cassie. It’s even more dangerous for him to be on her side now that Sam and Dean know their true heritage. Cas, god is their mother. Amara is his aunt. He’s already connected to her because of the mark.” She explains, wondering how Lucifer might take that

Sam nods. “Okay mom. But I don’t think she’d hurt him. She never has.” He disappears, going toward Dean.

Amara hummed. "Well, my plan depends on if Sam plays along. If he does we will include him." She told him, beneath her pokerface was determination. When Sam appeared Amara looked at him, still a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Ah, my other nephew. It's a pleasure to can call you family now."

Lucifer froze for a moment and then tried playing over it. "Dean and Sam are our brothers... I..." He started pacing a bit. "This family just got a new level of fucked up." Castiel froze too and then slowly sank back into the chair. "Free will is an illusion." he murmured quietly.

Dean nods. “That sounds fair auntie. I hope this works.. I just want my family back together. All of us..” he sighs softly, making a few comfy outdoor chairs and a picnic like table appear under the tree they stood under. He got himself a bottle of iced tea, offering one to Amara. He looks up at hearing her address Sam. “Hey sammy. So.. wanna help us teach mom a lesson?”

Krystal nods. “More or less yeah. I guess chuck fell for John as mary and had them both.” She explains with a shrug. She snickered a bit at lucifers comment before her face darkened. “Yeah, pretty much.”

"You're a good kid." Amara said and thanked him for the iced tea. Sam seemed speechless. She chuckled a bit. "We don't have any fight. We're being a family now."

Lucifer grimaced. "Oh Hell, the family just got a whole new Level of disfunctional." he said and sighed. "I don't want to talk to daddy dearest but that might be the best option."

Dean nodded and smiled softly, offering Sam an iced tea as well. He sipped his own, reclining in the chair he was sitting in. “What do you say, Sammy, wanna help us?” He had an easy smile on his face as he sipped the tea, feeling more relaxed than he had been in a very long time. 

Krystal shrugs. “Pretty much.” She ran a hand through her blue hair. “So, are you both going to come out then?”

Sam looked between Dean and Amara. "Okay, this is... Strange... But okay. I think Mum deserves to be taught a lesson." he said after a moment. He took the iced tea with a thanks. "Why with her though? She's our aunt and she tried to end the World." he said. Amara sighed. "I was angry but you two are my nephews. I couldn't do that to you." Sam sat down. "So what's your Plan?" he asked. Amara sipped from her iced tea and nodded. "You're going to pretend you had a fight with Dean because he joined me. I want to see his reaction. I want to see him regret or panic or anything. He has acted awfully."

"Fine." Lucifer said. Castiel looked up at him. "But..." He wanted to protest. Lucifer sighed. "I will be there, brother, I promise."

Dean nods. “Auntie is gonna give me some of her darkness to make it even more convincing. I have a lot of daddy issues, Sam.. since he’s our mom.. well.. i’m not really projecting now am I?” He grins mischievously. He hoped Amara’s plan would work. He just wanted his family back. 

Krystal nods. “We’ll both be there Cas. Sam will too no doubt.”

Amara nodded. "We hope to make him see reason." She didn't want to tell Dean that she had little hope but she wanted to try. She wanted to see if she could find some kindness. Sam thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I'll help you. We'll do this together. As a family."

Lucifer sighed. "Well, alright." He left Castiel's vessel and went into his old one. He didn't want to look at his father though.

Dean nods at amara, then grins at Sam. “Excellent. Do we need to plan anything else before we get this plan in motion?” He sipped his tea, reclining the the chair he sat in. He wanted, no needed this to work. He took in a breath. “This world is beautiful.. I wonder what I could create.. when this is over.. the three of us should create something together. That might be fun.”

Krystal left cas’s vessel, awaking in the chair she had sat in to meditate. She took in a breath, looking at Cas. “Cassie? You okay?” She looked between the two angels.

"The more we play it up the better. If we can bring others into it too we can really make sure it hits." Amara told them. Sam nodded. "I'll make sure it looks like Dean and I were fighting." While Dean talked Amara looked at him and thought about it. She nodded after a moment. "We should." she said and reached out. "Take my hand. I will share my darkness."

Chuck watched Lucifer but he couldn't seem to make him look at him. Castiel shook himself out and looked at Chuck like a kicked puppy. "You. All the time. You could have stopped all this."

Dean nods. “Yeah definitely. We want him to think that’s really what’s happening. See what could and almost did from all the lies he’s weaved in all the eons he’s been alive.” He holds out his hand for Amara and smiles at her. He hated the way his mother had just locked away his aunt. So far all his mothers decisions had ended in tears. “Should I pray to Cas and Lucifer? I mean.. maybe they’d help? Lucifer would probably love to put chuck in his place.” He explains. 

Krystal frowns. “Kind of a dick move there, chuckie.”

Amara nodded and shared her darkness with Dean. "Lucifer. Castiel is so innocent. I don't think he could pretend." she told him after a moment. Sam nodded. "I think he makes more sense." he told them and then prayed to Lucifer.

Chuck shrugged. "You all handled it completely fine. Why would I stop anything?" Castiel's eyes twitched for a moment until for probably the first time in his life he went off. "You are the worst father imaginable! You know what happened throughout the apocalypse and yet you tell us we handled it well?"

Dean felt as the darkness enveloped him. He let out a calm breath. “It feels strangely completing..” he commented, flexing his new found powers together. He wondered if Lucifer would even come. He knew the archangel didn’t much like them. He kind of hoped this might change things though. He always kind of liked Lucifer despite all he’d done. 

Krystal crossed her arms in annoyance. “So basically you didn’t want to. Rude.”

"You really are my nephew." Amara said with a chuckle. "You feel right at home, it seems." She watched him with a smile. Lucifer had vanished from the bunker and was now standing before them, looking at the three of them and at Dean. The good son who now seemed so much more independent and kind of... Happy?

Chuck shrugged. "Kids need to learn their own lessons." he told her. Castiel huffed. "You are despicable."

Dean shrugs. “I’d say that’s a good thing.” He smiles faintly at her before turning to Lucifer. He felt much more relaxed and secure now. He takes in a breath. “So, how would you like to help us teach mom a lesson?” He addressed Lucifer coolly, no expectations that he had to help, only a simple friendly question and an offer of a bottle of iced tea. 

Krystal snorted, crossing her arms again. “While that is true, children deserve guidance when asked for it, chuck.” She frowns.

Lucifer looked at Dean and stepped closer, taking the iced tea. "Sounds like a phenomenal idea. I just need a moment to take in the fact that you two are more than just two human crybabies." he told them. Sam huffed. "Shut up."

Chuck glared at her. "How would you know? You don't have children."

Dean nods. “It’s a bit of a shock to us too.” He ran a hand through his hair sighing before he took a long drink of his iced tea. He just wanted all this to work out. 

Krystal glared right back. “I know from experience. I do have a child. His name is James and he lives in another dimension. Had him just after ww2 in that dimension.”

"Probably, yeah." Lucifer said and sat down right next to Dean. He looked at all of them and hummed. "So what is the plan?"

"Sure, and I have a cousin in earth 23." Chuck said with an eyeroll. "Any other family member you want to make up?"

Dean reclined and sipped his tea. “We’re gonna make chuck think I’ve sided with Amara.” He explains the plan more in detail, giving his iced tea another sip. 

Krystal snorts. “I’m not making anything up. Fae can’t tell lies.”

Lucifer hummed. "We could all just side with our aunt here." he said with a shrug. Sam glared at him. "You just take every chance to rebel."

Castiel looked at his father. "You should have known that." he said. Chuck huffed. "I don’t care about the fae."

Dean nods. “True, but we don’t want it to look to obvious that it’s fake, Lucifer. Sam and I are supposed to look like we were fighting.” He explains, shrugging. 

Krystal frowns. “Rude.”

"Ah, you're right." Lucifer said. "Oh, well, I will be the collateral damage on the side from your fight. Thrown back against a tree." Amara smiled just lightly. "That would be a good plan."

"Yes, incredibly rude." Castiel stated. "You should not insult her like that." Chuck shrugged.

Dean nods. “Agreed. Especially since mom knows that Sam doesn’t like you much, and you’d be more to side with Amara than him, am I right, Lucifer?” He relaxes and sips his tea. 

Krystal crossed her arms and frowns.  
\  
Lucifer grinned. "Very true." he said with a shrug. He stretched out in the chair and sighed contently. Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel moved over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Chuck leaned back. "Where are the others anyway?"

Dean nods. “Exactly. It will be more convincing this way.” He sips his tea. He knew they should probably get this whole thing started. “Well.. let’s get the show on the road.”'he stood, sighing softly. He needs this to work. 

Krystal smiles at him and kissed his cheek. “I think that chuck sent sam to check on dean. He was with Amara. To rescue you and Luci.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright." Lucifer saluted and let himself fly against a try, knocking it over and making himself look injured. Sam made sure he looked injured too and Amara took her place behind Dean.

"I should check on then." Chuck said and got up, going after them. Castiel looked at Krystal. "Have you told Sam about your feelings?"

Dean made himself look battle hardened. "He's coming.. you called him, didn't you Sammy?!" he growls, darkness coming from his fingers easily. He made sure he looked extremely pissed.  
Krystal shook her head. "Not yet Cas. i could ask you the same question though old friend." She chuckles softly.

Sam wiped himself a summoned drop of blood from the corner of his mouth the moment Chuck appeared. Lucifer let out a dramatic groan to emphasize the point. Amara looked at her brother smugly. "It seems you disappointed your family too much." she said. 

Chuck crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What did you do?"

Castiel looked at her with a confused expression. "Who would I confess my feelings to? To whom?"

Dean had darkness at his fingertips. He growled. “What the fuck did you think was gonna happen, mom? If we hadn’t of locked away Lucifer and Michael in the cage, you would have lost one of your sons. Powers or not, if stabbed we would have died because you. Bound. Our. Powers. At least auntie makes fucking sense with her decisions!!” Oh but he looked pissed. 

Krystal snorted. “To Sam, Cassie.”

"You turned them against me!" Chuck accused Amara. Lucifer had to close his eyes because he would have rolled them too hard for his vessel. Amara sighed. "You did this. You treated your children without respect or regard for them."

Castiel looked away. "Sam loves you, you love Sam. I will not be so egotistical as to try and get between that."

Dean growls. “Oh fuck no. All auntie did was show me how much of a shit mother you’ve been. Do you have any idea how hard it was to deal with John after you noped out? He was heart broken and revenge bent an why? Because you let you ass get “killed” by Azazel.” Oh but he was pissed. He had his whole childhood ripped away for the sake of his mother’s fucking story. He never wanted to be a book character. 

Krystal rolls her eyes. “Dude, I’m a fae. Polygamy is the norm in my culture.” She snorts.

"It's my story! I'm supposed to be the main character!" Chuck said and Amara shook her head. She looked at Dean and started worrying a bit. If her brother continued saying things like that Dean might attack him. He already looked seriously angry.

"I... I mean..." Castiel felt heat rise into the cheeks of his vessel. "I would not know... I have no experience."

Dean snorted. “Main fucking character, mom? How can you be a main character if you pretend to be dead for 30 years?!” Power comes off him in waves and it’s clear he’s pissed. He was just acting though. Using what he’d been feeling the last day or so as a catalyst. 

Krystal smiles. “Maybe.. we should both talk to him when he gets back.”

Amara watched her brother. She hoped so much that he would finally see reason. Chuck looked at her and glared. "I'll tell dad about this."

Castiel nodded quietly. "May I have a piece of your pie."

Dean heard that, and prays to Amara. “Could this “dad” have anything to do with his attitude?” On the outside though he was still fuming, power coming off him in waves. He still needed to look convincing. 

Krystal smiles and nods. “Sure. What flavor?”

"Possibly." Amara replied. "Let us leave it at we have no good relationship with our parents." Chuck continued to glare. "Dean is my son! You can't take him away."

"Whichever you are willing to give." Castiel said. "I could make us coffee."

Dean snorted. “She didn’t take me away mom. She just made me see what a shit job you’ve done. “Angel’s watching over me?” Fuck that. The only angel who even gave a shit about us is Cas.” He nodded to Amara. “Am I to assume that they’re locked up? Or should be?” 

Krystal nods, grabbing the lemon meringue pie. “I prefer tea thanks. Coffee for some reason is to bitter for me.”

Chuck grit his teeth. "This isn't what we're talking about." he said. Amara looked at Dean. "Well, our father is. Our mother isn't and doesn't need to be."

Castiel nodded. "I can make tea for you. Which do you want?" he asked her.

Dean nods at Amara. “Possible he got out? Or faked being put in? I mean, if I wanted revenge on mom, first thing I’d do is ruin his reputation.” He shrugs in prayer. 

Dean growls softly. “You want to be a main character? Then suck it up:and be our mom.” 

Krystal smiles. “Green, with lots of honey and milk?”

Amara shook her head. "If he was around we would feel it." she told him. "It might be possible that the seal is breaking after all those years but he isn't around yet."

Chuck paused. "What are you two talking about?" he asked angrily, noticing some kind of conversation between them.

Lucifer subtly glanced at them and Sam got curious too.

"Of course." Castiel said and went into the kitchen, coming back with a Green tea for her and a coffee for him.

Dean nods softly. “If the seals are breaking. Could be subtly manipulate mom?” He looks worried. He shot Lucifer a prayer to Lucifer and Sam explaining. 

Dean snorts. “Your father. Not that you care, mom.”

"I doubt it but there's a possibility." Amara told him with a serious expression.   
Lucifer looked at his father, who apparently had a father too. 

Chuck looked shocked. "How do you know about that?"

Dean nods. “We need to look into every possibility, auntie.” 

Dean frowns. “Auntie told me. She’s told me much more than you ever have.”  
Krystal cut the pie

Amara rested his hand Dean's shoulder. "The problem is that if we are right then this world is doomed." she said out loud. "If the seal is cracking..." Chuck's angry expression faded into panic. "We're all screwed."

Castiel sat down next to her.

Dean sighs. “Well then mom, I guess it’s time we work together.” 

Krystal kisses his cheek as he sits, handing him a plate of pie

"You're right." Chuck said, to the shock of everyone else. Amara was surprised too. "Well, at least we go down together."

"Is that gesture customary for fae?" Castiel asked, slightly flustered.

Dean sighs. “I hate that we have to fight at all, but with 4 gods, a demigoddess fae, an archangel and a newly fully powered up again seraph, we can beat him.” He had faith. 

Krystal shrugs. “Is for me.”

Chuck chuckled uncomfortably. "We had mum's help the last time and even then it was close." he told them with a sigh. "If he breaks out then we can say goodbye to this world."

Castiel nodded. "And how does one interpret this gesture?"

Dean nods. “So then we need to strengthen his cage.” He shrugs. 

“Anyway you want to.” Krystal blushes faintly.

"Hopefully we're wrong and it's holding." Chuck said and the wart started the rumble beneath him. "We need to hurry."   
Amara tried to hold back a shudder. "I can feel him. We need to be quick."  
Lucifer got up and walked over while Sam came close too. "Let's do this."

Dean nods. “Right. Let’s go. Where’s the cage?” He shot Krystal a prayer 

Krystal blinks. She can feel the energy too. “Come on Cas. Sam and Dean need us.”

Chuck and Amara looked at each other. "Beyond this world. Getting there alone will be difficult. Getting there in time if he really is about to break out... Near impossible." Amara explained. Lucifer straightened. "Then let's go."

"I felt it too." Castiel told her.

Krystal nodded and zapped them to Dean. “We’re here.” 

Dean nods. He taps Cas’s head and powers him up to full with his wings fixed. “Right. We’re all here now, auntie. Let’s go.”

Castiel was about to protest the invasive touch when he felt his power return. His wings spread out from behind his back, visible to everyone since no human Was present. And then he felt it. "This is a force prime-ordeal even to me." he stated.

Amara nodded. "These are the first forces of existence, before space, before time."

Dean nods. “It’s my grandfather. On..mom’s side.” He explains. 

Krystal nods softly. “Let’s get going.”

"Your... grandfather." Castiel said quietly. He shook himself off.   
"We are in dire need of a plan." Amara said. "With our power it is like using a string to try and fix the dam of a giant river." Chuck nodded in agreement.

Dean blinks. “So do we have any ideas? Cause I sure as hell don’t..”

Krystal thought a moment. “Distract him back more into the cage some how and strengthen it?”

Lucifer hummed in thought. "What if we don't just try and fix it with our powers and instead use my cage to fix it." he suggested.  
Chuck hummed in thought. "That could work." he said after a moment.   
Amara sighed. "I don't think we have a better option."

Dean nods. “Lucifer, you may actually be onto something. But we’ll need to strengthen the wards. Also, isn’t Michael still in there?” 

“How do we bring Lucifer's cage to this cage?” Krystal mused.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Michael." Chuck said with a blink.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Great, aren't you the most caring father in the universe?" he commented sarcastically.

Amara hummed at Krystal's question. "We can't just carry it. We would have to transport in into another realm, go to the cage of our father and then transport the cage in front of it, since moving it to much could destabilize it and possibly kill Michael."

Dean sighs. “I mean.. I don’t like Michael much, but heaven needs angels.. and he’s no threat to me anymore.. we could just let him out, then we don’t have to worry about moving the cage, right, auntie?”  
Krystal thought a moment. “Could work..”

"We will still need to find a realm to move it to. We cannot just use any realm." Amara said. Chuck hummed. "And we need to be careful when opening the cage."

Sam sighed. "At least this time we're all working together."

Dean nods. “Where to move it though? Could we create a realm for it?” 

Krystal shrugs. “I have some empty space in my realm.” She nods at Sam “yeah.”

Amara looked at Krystal. "That could work." she told her. Chuck sighed. "Now we only need to get Michael out of the cage."

Krystal nods. “It’s a field.” 

Dean nods. “Yeah. How though, mom?”

"A field should be enough to have it on there until we make it to our father's cage." Amara said with a sigh.

Chuck thought for a moment. "One of you has to go inside."

Dean sighs. “I can do that, mom. Sam’s already been there enough.” 

Krystal nods. “Okay. Then we can put it there.”

Chuck hesitated. "Alright. But you are too powerful for the cage, which means you have about 7 minutes to free Michael before the cage collapses and becomes unusable." he warned. Amara sighed. "You are not making it easier for us."

Dean nods softly and sighs. “Okay. I’ll go grab him now then.” He disappears into the cage. “Hey, Michael!”

Michael turned around to look at Dean and backed away a few steps. "You are not here! You are not real!" he shouted, the cage having eaten at his grace and sanity.

Dean walked over. “I do NOT have time for this.” He growled a little in annoyance, tapping Michael’s forehead to fix his mind and grace before grabbing him and zapping back to everyone.

"What?" Michael found himself standing outside in between his brother, the Winchesters, his father and his sister and a fae. "What happened?"

Dean sighs. “A lot, Michael. Turns out? We’re related.”

Castiel looked at Michael. "And where is Adam?" he asked. Michael looked at himself. "I do not know." he replied honestly. Chuck shrugged. "I would guess his soul couldn't take it any longer and ripped apart."

Dean sighs. "Poor kid. He didn't deserve that any more than Sammy did." he frowned, wondering if he could bring him back. He looked at Michael, wondering if the other would realize what he'd said about them being related, or at least question why he has god powers now.

"He did not." Michael agreed with a nod.   
Lucifer looked at Michael. "No reaction?" he asked. "Dean just got you out of the cage. With his own powers."   
Michael turned to his brother. "I had a suspicion."

Dean shrugged. Who would have thought he and Michael would actually agree on something. He certainly wouldn't have. He sighs softly. "We have a big problem on our hands, Michael. Its gonna take all of us."


End file.
